dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan
"You are a '''Saiyan Warrior...' A member of the most''' powerful race''' in the universe!!!"- Raditz (DBZ002) Description The Saiyan's are an endangered humanoid alien race that play a prominent role in the story of Dragonball Z. They are one of the most powerful if not the most powerful race in the universe, with potential to achieve unimagineable power and shatter limits. The Saiyan's are savage and merciless by nature, with an in-built passion for combat. Not much is known about their culture, as the entire Saiyan race was enslaved by the more powerful Freeza. Anyone who opposed Freeza, was killed. Ever since Freeza's reign, Saiyan's were tested for combat aptitude at birth and ranked into a classing system by power. The strongest were classed as 'elites'. Due to the inheritence of power however, the elites and the lower classes usually all remained the same families. For example, the royal family of Planet Vegeta were always the strongest Saiyans. Origin The Saiyan's come from Planet Vegeta. This world is never shown however, as it was destroyed by Freeza. The only survivors were those away from the world on missions, and they were informed that their homeworld was destroyed by an asteroid collision. Planet Vegeta has gravity ten times as strong as Earth does, meaning that the average Saiyan is much stronger than the average human. ''(The cultivars may also be originated from this world, though it's merely conjecture.) Saiyan Features Hair All pure blood Saiyans have black hair that stays the same length and shape since birth. Because of this, hair is inherited through families. For example, Son Goku inherited his father Burdock's hair, and then his son Son Goten did as well. Raditz and Son Gohan, did not, however. Tails Saiyan's are born with tails. The tails contain a gland that reacts to the full moon, or something greatly resembling one. When this reaction is triggered, the Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, usually losing their self control in the process. The tail also serves as a weak spot, making the Saiyan weak if it is held. The weakness can be overcome by training however, as can control over the great ape form. Tails can be removed with little to no harm to the Saiyan, though can sometimes cause a brief period of imbalance. The tail can also grow back unpredictably during times of danger or mortal peril. Warrior Gene The defining characteristic of the Saiyan as the 'strongest race in the universe', is this trait. Whenever a Saiyan survives a near death experience and recovers, they'll recieve a power boost proportionate to the enemy/ies that defeated them. Age in Battle Due to the nature of the saiyans as warriors, they retain their youth for longer so their bodies are in peak physical state for longer. Saiyan's average life expectancy through old age is shorter as a result of this, in comparison to humans. Super Saiyan The origins or purpose of this legend are pretty much shrouded in mystery. This strange state seems to multiply the wielders power immensely, it also causes a physical metamorphosis whereby the black hair turns gold, hard and spiky. The eyebrows turn gold as well and the eyes turn a pale green colour. Super Saiyan's are also coated in a golden, fiery aura. Super Saiyan's are incredibly rare, to the point that most considered it a fact-less myth. See the Super Saiyan article for more information... List of Saiyan Characters Pure Blooded Saiyans Burdock Nappa Raditz Kakarrot Vegerot Vegeta Half Saiyans Bra Gotenks Son Gohan Son Goten Trunks Quarter Saiyans Pan Category:Race Category:Species, Category:Species